Bubblegum
by XxStrawberry PrincessxX
Summary: Ichigo has to teach Rukia the ways of the real world, but fails to teach her about one important thing. Lemon - Ichigo x Rukia Complete for now, possibility of one more HOT chapter 'let me know in your reviews if you want it' Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** Bubblegum

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or its characters, I also do not own the the songs I wrote about. If I did, I would be rich, and wouldn't that be great?

**Pairing: **Rukia x Ichigo

**Songs Used:**

Rammstein - Du Hast

Rasheeda - Bubblegum

Camp Kill Yourself (cKy) - Flesh into gear

KRS-One - Step into a world

DMX – Why Do Good Girls Like Bad Guys

Ludacris – Blueberry Yum Yum

It was official Byakuya and Ukitake had finally signed off on it, Rukia would be deployed in Karakura Town for the next few years. She would live with Ichigo, finish High School and then go to college. As much as Byakuya hated Ichigo, he knew out of everyone, Ichigo would protect Rukia the best. Ichigo and Rukia were ecstatic, they loved being with each other, and they brought out the best in each other. They were best friends and now they would be able to spend the next few years together, going to school, hanging out, and fighting hollows.

It was difficult for Rukia in the real world at first, she not only died young, but died a long time ago, when times were different, so many things about the modern world confused her. Ichigo did his best to explain everything to her and get her caught up with the modern times. He taught her about the best cars, the sickest motorcycles, four-wheelers, Mac computers, hilarious movies, comedy-television and football. But, their favorite topic of course was music. Ichigo taught her everything there was to know, all of the different genres and instruments, he even taught her to play a few. Ichigo also took the time to show her how to make beats on the laptop.

What Rukia enjoyed more than music though was dancing to it. Ichigo showed her music videos and Rukia picked up the dancing very quickly, her body just naturally moved with the music. Ichigo taught her how to break dance but Rukia's favorite type was hip-hop. It was out of character for Ichigo to sing and dance, but when he was with Rukia he couldn't help himself, he just wanted to laugh with her and have good times. Ever since they first met, Ichigo had been open and honest with her, never hiding any of himself from her, it was something about her, she had the ability to change him and open him up, without either of them knowing what was happening between them.

Most of the girls at school were jealous of Rukia. Ichigo was one of the hottest guys in school, he was tall, handsome, smart and mysterious, so all the girls wanted him. Ichigo would be kind to them, but he never really bothered with them or gave them any attention, even before Rukia arrived. The girls hated that Rukia was the only one to turn Ichigo's scowl into a smile, they hated that the second Rukia would walk into a room Ichigo would instantly be happy and smile at her. As much as the girls wanted to see Ichigo smile, they would rather see him in a permanent scowl than smile at 'her'. They hated that Ichigo was always by her side giving her attention and laughing with her and completely ignoring them. The girls would constantly talk behind her back and make up rumors. Sometimes they would even tell Ichigo crazy things about her, although Ichigo was pretty dense when it came to girls, he knew what they were trying to do, which made him despise them even more.

Rukia knew what was going on with the girls, but she didn't let it bother her, mainly because Tatsuki and Orihime were there for her. They would comfort her if she needed it, and they also had her back if any girl tried to get in her face, next to Ichigo these were her other two best friends, they made school fun and bearable.

On the way to school one morning Ichigo and Rukia were ahead of schedule so they took their time and stopped occasionally to switch headphones, and let Rukia dance. Ichigo was listening to 'Du Hast' by Rammstein and had his arms stretched out, waving them all about like he was playing the drums. Out of the corner of his eye he was watching Rukia. Rukia skipped a few songs on her iPod and then found one she liked; she started bobbing her head to the beat and then started singing,

"I got that juicy fruit, certified bubble yum

He goin' down, chewin' on my bubble gum

Ichigo thought to himself 'She is so cute when she sings' he stopped his air drumming and just watched her. He started reading her lips to see what she was singing, it was then that he realized what song Rukia was playing on her iPod.

"Sometimes you gotta direct 'em like traffic

I don't cum quick, but when I do it's fantastic

I get 'em wide open, oh I think he like me

Got that Aquafina make them boys wanna wife me

The type of girl u wanna chew all of my bubble gum"

Ichigo had taught Rukia a lot of things, even slang, but what he never explained to Rukia was anything that had to do with sex. Ichigo didn't feel it was his place to teach her that. What is more accurate though is he didn't want Byakuya slicing off his manhood with Senbonzakura for teaching the precious Kuchiki princess about sex. Ichigo just hoped that Orihime or Tatsuki would get to that with her. So, when he heard Rukia singing the song he knew that Rukia had no idea what the words she was singing actually meant.

Ichigo pulled his headphones out of his ears and put his hand on Rukia's shoulder to get her attention, he waited for Rukia to pull out her headphones and then said "Rukia, you are not going to want to sing that song so loud."

Rukia looked at Ichigo with a puzzled look "why, this is a great song, I love the beat and she is singing about bubblegum, what is better than that?"

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle she was so cute when she was confused, he hated to have to ruin the song for her, but it wasn't a good song to be singing on the side of the street, "it isn't 'really' about bubblegum Rukia." Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms and in an accusing tone said "how could it not be about bubblegum, she says in the song 'chew all of my bubblegum'?"

Ichigo tried to say the words to the song real slow and hopefully she would grasp the meaning, "he's goin' down, chewin' on my bubble gum, sometimes you gotta direct 'em like traffic, I don't cum quick but when I do it's fantastic"

Rukia just looked at Ichigo and shook her head and said "and?"

Ichigo smacked his forehead with his hand and said, "Fuck! You don't understand do you?"

Rukia huffed and started getting irritated, she just wanted Ichigo to tell her what the song was about or let her go back to listening to her music so she yelled "clearly not, stupid!"

"Just don't sing it out loud Rukia, it is a very sexual song, I am not telling you what it is about talk to Tatsuki or Orihime."

"Fine!" Rukia shouted as she put her headphones back in and changed the song to Camp Kill Yourself's 'Flesh into gear'.

Rukia soon forgot about the song, but Ichigo didn't. He thought about how he wanted to tell her all about sex, he wanted to show her, he wanted to taste her bubblegum. It was the first time Ichigo started having these thoughts. Ichigo always knew Rukia was beautiful and sexy and he had in the past had some dreams about her that put her in a very compromising position with him, but that was the extent of it. But now he is consciously thinking about doing these things to her, he even licked his lips unknowingly thinking about the taste of her.

His heart started to pound, his palms started to get sweaty and he started to think of Rukia in a sexual way. Ichigo tried to shrug off his thoughts but couldn't because his eyes were fixated on Rukia's body in front of him. His eyes wandered up and down, from her beautiful black hair that fell just to her shoulders, to her curvy waist, and then to that tight ass, down to her slim but strong inviting legs.

They finally made it to school and Ichigo finally had a reason to focus on something else other than Rukia, they had exams this week.

At lunch time Ichigo and Rukia went their separate ways, Ichigo went and hung out with his boys and Rukia went and sat with Tatsuki and Orihime. As she sat down underneath the tree she said "you guys have been such great friends, you have helped me fit in and kept some of Ichigo's wannabe lovers from devouring me alive, so I need your help with one more thing."

Orihime responded, "anything you need, we are here for you Rukia" as she put her hand on Rukia's shoulder to comfort her.

Rukia smiled pulled out her iPod and gave an earpiece to both Orihime and Tatsuki and said "this morning I was singing this song and Ichigo told me to not to and then wouldn't tell me why or what is about. He then told me to talk to you two, so what the hell is this song about, what is Ichigo not teaching me?"

Orihime and Tatsuki looked at each other and laughed, "it is no wonder Ichigo didn't want to tell you what this song was about" Tatsuki shouted.

"Why, what is about?" Rukia asked still not understanding the meaning.

"It is about a guy going down on a girl." Orhime replied.

"Going down on a girl?" Rukia said in a confused tone that matched the look on her still very confused face.

"Ichigo hasn't told you about any of this?" Tatsuki asked.

"Any of what?" Rukia yelled with her hands in the air.

"Sex!" Tatsuki answered.

"What? No, of course not!" Rukia replied.

"Really? We thought you guys were hooking up this whole?" Orhime said.

"Hooking up?" Rukia asked again confused.

"Sex, banging, fucking, sucking, kissing, any and all of the above." Tatsuki yelled.

"Shhhhh....." Rukia said as she noticed all the boys Ichigo was standing with turning around because of Tatsuki's outburst. Rukia then whispered "No! He hasn't even talked about it, never mind do any of it."

"Really? That pussy, he probably hasn't even realized his own feelings for you yet." Orihime replied.

"Ichigo has feelings for me?" Rukia asked intrigued.

Tatsuki smiled and responded "Oh ya!"

"Well, he hasn't said anything or done anything that would make me think that." Rukia replied.

Tatsuki began to explain, "Oh yes he has! You see Rukia, you came into Ichigo's life and completely changed his world."

Rukia slowly lowered her head feeling bad for completely interrupting Ichigo's life. Tatsuki grabbed her chin and made Rukia look at her, and began to speak again "Rukia, this is a wonderful thing, don't feel bad, you don't see that he has changed, because you didn't know him before. Ichigo used to walk around with a permanent scowl, be angry at anyone and everyone for no reason at all. He would get into fights almost everyday, and to be honest Rukia I don't think I have seen Ichigo smile since his mother died, he had been depressed and he hid behind a strong 'I don't give a shit' front. But, the second you came into Ichigo's life he changed, he does still where his scowl, but whenever he is with you he smiles, his body radiates happiness, he doesn't get into fights, he actually talks with people now, and this is all because of you. Rukia, he may not know it yet, but Ichigo is head over heels in love with you."

"Wow! Tatsuki you really think that is true?" Rukia asked.

Orihime and Tatsuki looked at each other and replied, "we know it is true."

Rukia immediately had a big grin on her face and asked "well can I tell you guys something?"

Tatsuki and Orihime smiled, they both knew what Rukia was about to say and in unison they said, "you like him too, don't you?"

Rukia lowered her head and tilted her eyes up and said "mmm...hmm..."

The girls looked at each other and then jumped on Rukia wrapping their arms around her neck, tackling her to the ground yelling, "Yes! This is so great! Oh my god I am so happy for you, I am so happy for him, oh my god this is so amazing!"

"Guys, guys, guys calm down, the boys are looking at us!" Rukia shouted.

"Oh let them look, this is the stuff they normally only see in their dreams." Orihime replied.

The girls finally regained their composure and started talking again "So how do I make him realize his feelings for me?" Rukia asked.

Tatsuki replied "I think you are going to have to take the reigns, Ichigo is not going to be able to do this on his own, he is a big baby."

"Wait, Tatsuki we first need to explain some things to her, like what it means to go down on a girl." Orihime interjected.

"Oh that is true." Tatsuki replied.

The rest of the lunch period the girls explained the birds and the bees to Rukia, they explained the feelings she is having for Ichigo, and what Ichigo is undoubtedly feeling for her. They explained to Rukia how to make the first move, and gave her a few ideas. Rukia was extremely excited; she just wished she knew about this stuff sooner, because she would have already tried to put the moves on Ichigo.

The final bell rang and Rukia made her way outside where she met up with Ichigo. "What has you so excited?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia tried to tone down her excitement and gave a fake excuse for it "Oh, just excited for the weekend" she replied.

"Oh!" Ichigo responded as they both took out their iPods and began listening to their music. But, something had Ichigo's stomach turned upside down. He had heard Tatsuki yell something about fucking and he just had to know if they finally talked to Rukia about sex. Ichigo took his headphones slowly out of his ears and said "So... did you ask Tatsuki and Orihime about that song?"

Rukia just let out a little smile and said "Yup."

Ichigo a little relieved that he wasn't the one that told her about it, but by her response wasn't sure if she actually got the whole story about sex, so he tried to pry a bit further "and?" Ichigo asked.

"and I understand." Rukia replied.

Ichigo shook his head and said, "Oh, ok, good I guess."

Ichigo was for some reason disappointed by her answer, and didn't know why. As he put his headphones back in and started listening to KRS-One's song 'Step into a world' he started asking himself questions 'Why am I disappointed? Was I expecting to hear something else? Was I expecting her to say she wants to try something? Was I expecting her to say she wants to try something with me?' Ichigo was now frustrated by the situation; he just wished he hadn't said anything at all.

When they got home they did as they always did they went to Ichigo's room, put their book bags in the corner, Ichigo stood at his desk opened his laptop and played DMX's song 'Why Do Good Girls Like Bad Guys' he was about to grab his magazine when he felt Rukia's small hands latch onto his white shirt. "Rukia, what are you..." Before Ichigo could finish his sentence Rukia gave him a push so he was now sitting on the bed. He looked up at her and saw a look of fiery passion in her eyes and he tried to ask again "Rukia what are you doing?"

Rukia walked to him, leaned down, grabbed his chin and said, "I am going to need you to put that tongue ring of yours to work." Ichigo stuck out his tongue, lowered his eyes, and looked at the ring and then back up to Rukia. Rukia let out a chuckle and said "now who is the one confused, but don't worry Ichigo, unlike you I will help you figure it out."

Rukia let go of Ichigo's chin forcefully, throwing his head to the side. She took a step backwards, kicked off her shoes pulled off her socks, untied her bow and dropped it to the ground, and then unbuttoned her white shirt leaving her in only her bra, skirt and underwear. Ichigo's eyes opened wide, he now knew exactly what Rukia was after, and he was in, he slid his tongue ring along his lips in excitement.

He opened his arms welcoming her to his body, she climbed in his lap straddling his thighs, she ran her hand through his messy hair, grabbed a fistful and pulled his head back making it so she was looking over him "Ichigo, why didn't you tell me about this sooner, we could have already been doing this" Rukia said as she stuck her tongue forcefully into his mouth.

Ichigo didn't fight for control, he let her be forceful and dominant, he knew that he would be the one in control shortly and he really liked this animalistic side of her. As she was kissing him, he moved his hands that were resting on her ass, to her bra. He unclipped it in one try and slowly pulled the straps from her shoulders down her arms letting his fingers trace her delicate skin. Ichigo knew that she was thoroughly enjoying herself from the moaning sounds she was making into his mouth. Ichigo threw the bra with the rest of her clothes and then brought his hands back to her silky smooth body, he loved the feeling her skin on his. He moved his hands slowly up from her hips to her supple soft breasts and ran his thumb over her nipple making it harden underneath his touch.

As she put her arms above head and leaned back Ichigo ran his hand up to her neck and held her head there as he kissed and then lightly bit the nape of her neck. Rukia's jaw dropped in pleasure when Ichigo's tongue licked up her neck to her earlobe and then he began to suck. Rukia wanted to give Ichigo the same feeling, so she leaned back in kissed him, bit his lower lip then kissed his chin, up his jaw line to his ear, she began to swirl her tongue around his earlobe and then began to lightly nibble. If Ichigo wasn't already excited the feeling of her hot wet mouth on his ear really woke up his nerve endings, he gripped her hips tight picked her up and then laid her gently on the bed and climbed on top of her.

Not wanting to be the only one exposed, Rukia gave a little tug on Ichigo's shirt, which meant he needed to get it off and fast. Ichigo picked himself up off of her and unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it off and then took of the wife beater underneath. Once he was done he just looked down at the goddess below him, smiled and said, "you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Rukia's face immediately turned red and she turned her head to the side from embarrassment. Ichigo laid back in between her legs and said "Oh no, you are not going to get embarrassed now are you?" as he planted kisses on her collarbone. Rukia let out a small laugh. Ichigo continued his gentle but exciting kisses and licks "You weren't to embarrassed to grab me by the shirt and throw me on the bed, or too embarrassed to tell me you wanted oral sex, or to take your clothes off and straddle me, but when I tell you are beautiful you get embarrassed?"

Rukia placed her hands on Ichigo's face, "I am just not used to hearing that." Rukia finally replied.

Ichigo looked at her and said, "well it is true, you are absolutely gorgeous!"

Rukia smiled lifted her body up and kissed him, Ichigo put his hand behind her head and lowered them both back down on the bed. Ichigo continued laying light kisses and nibbles down her neck, her collarbone, but this time he moved lower making his way to her breasts. Rukia let out a soft moan and arched her back when Ichigo took her nipple into his mouth. Rukia had never felt the touch of a man before and here Ichigo was on top her, letting his hands touch and massage every inch of her body, and his mouth and tongue exploring sensitive areas she didn't even know she had.

The sounds of Rukia's soft moans and groans was like music to Ichigo's ears, but Ichigo wanted to hear more than just moans and groans, he wanted to her yell and scream. So he moved his body lower and licked down the center of Rukia's stomach leaving behind a trail of saliva. As he let his tongue dip into her bellybutton he undid the clasp on Rukia's skirt. He was about to pull it down, but he shifted his eyes up to Rukia to make sure this was still what she wanted. When she nodded 'yes' Ichigo wanting to take things slow and really get Rukia in the mood pulled the skirt and panties down a little bit a time. He gently kissed and touched her hipbones as they became exposed. He wanted Rukia to practically be begging for it by the time he was done. Finally he pulled off her skirt leaving Rukia's body completely naked below him. Ichigo eyed her entire body before lowering himself back down, he didn't move right in, oh no, he wanted to tease her a bit more. He grabbed her leg and kissed all the way from her knee down her thigh, just when Rukia thought he was about to do it he kissed her other thigh. Rukia was too revved up, she needed him "Oh, Ichigo please!" She yelled.

Ichigo smiled and looked up her and said "That is exactly what I wanted to hear!" He reached over turned the music up loud it was Ludacris's song 'blueberry yum yum" Rukia looked at Ichigo confused "family is downstairs, I don't them to hear you screaming my name!" He said with a smirk.

"Ohh I though maybe 'Blueberry Yum Yum' might be another song about pussy." Rukia replied.

"Nope, I will teach you about 'Blueberry Yum Yum' some other time, right now I have to teach you about bubblegum." Ichigo said as laid back down with his face in between her thighs.

Ichigo started very slowly, appreciating Rukia and her body. Ichigo used his tongue to lick her pussy from its entrance up to her clit. He began moving his tongue freely from her inner lips to her outer labia. He then drew her lips into his mouth and massaged them with his tongue. The sensations were driving Rukia crazy, her body was reacting to his every lick and touch. Ichigo had to place his hands on her hips so she wouldn't buck against him. Once Rukia's body finally settled down Ichigo slid one hand from her hip to her pussy and spread it apart, he then flexed his tongue and began to lightly circle her clit.

Rukia was now as hot as a lioness in heat, Ichigo gave her clit quick little sucks by taking it into his mouth and gently sucking on it while he flicked his tongue ring over and around it. Feeling Rukia getting hotter and wetter by the second he knew she was ready for more. While he was french kissing her clit, he brought his hand lower and thrust his middle finger in her soaking wet pussy. Watching the way her body was reacting to every lick, flick, and thrust he knew she was ready for one more finger. He pressed another one in and started doing a scissor movement.

Rukia's breathing started getting heavy, and her body was writhing in pleasure. Ichigo knew she was about to cum, and wanting her first orgasm to mind-blowing, he pointed his two fingers inside of her upward to find her g-spot. As Rukia propped her body up quickly on her elbows and let out "oohhhh... Ichigo!" he knew he had found it. He began to rub it gently and kept in rhythm with his tongue on her clit. Paying attention to Rukia's every breath and movement Ichigo gradually went faster and harder and until Rukia was cumming in his mouth and screaming "Fuckkk!! Ichigo!!"

Rukia collapsed on the bed and Ichigo sat up licked his lips and fingers then laid next to her and said "mmm... bubblegum."

Rukia smiled and then climbed on top of him, grabbed his belt and threw it off the bed and said "I want to please you now!"

She dipped her head down and traced Ichigo's abs with her tongue, making them flex underneath it. As Rukia was licking every inch of his body she undid his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers exposing his manhood. She didn't say it out loud but she wasn't sure if it would even fit inside of her mouth, never mind her pussy, she just figured they would solve that problem when they got there.

Rukia wrapped her hand around the base of his huge dick and began to stroke him up and down. Once he was completely hard she lowered her head and took the tip of his dick into her mouth and began swirling her tongue around it. Ichigo couldn't believe how great it felt to be deep in the crevices of her mouth. As he pulled Rukia's hair out of the way and her beautiful violet eyes shifted up to his face, Ichigo knew he would never see anything sexier in his life. He watched her closely as her head bobbed up and down and her mouth took more and more of him in, he could have came right then, but he wanted to please her some more "I want to taste you again, so we are going to try something fun, okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Mmmhmmm..." Rukia replied with Ichigo's cock deep in her throat.

The vibration on his cock sent so much pleasure through his body he couldn't move for a second, when he finally regained composure and helped Rukia climb on top of him in the sixty-nine position. "Just keep doing what you are doing baby, but now I can please you too!"

Ichigo put his arms under her thighs and then placed his hands on her butt and squeezed. As Rukia continued sucking on Ichigo's dick, Ichigo let his hands roam up and down her curvy body, touching her ass, thighs and back as he plunged his tongue in and out of her pussy, enjoying her flavor.

Ichigo loved the way he could swirl his tongue ring around her clit and get her to moan, vibrating his dick. But, Ichigo knew with one more moan like the last one, he would probably cum, and not wanting to just cum in her mouth he said "baby, I am going to cum!"

Rukia replied "Mmmhmm.." and with that last vibration Ichigo came in her mouth, and what surprised Ichigo even more was, she swallowed every last drop.

Rukia turned around and laid on Ichigo's chest and Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tight to his body as could. "You are friggin' amazing, you know that?" Ichigo asked. Again, embarrassed Rukia turned her head away. Ichigo just laughed and grabbed head and made her face him and said, "with what we just did, compliments should be the last thing that embarrasses you!"

"I told you I am not used to compliments." Rukia replied.

"Well, you aren't used to having oral sex, but you weren't embarrassed about that!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia chuckled "I guess you are right."

"I am right! You are beautiful, smart, sexy, amazing and I lo..." Ichigo stopped himself, he couldn't believe what was about to come out of his mouth, that would ruin everything.

Rukia's eyes opened wide and she said "You what?"

Ichigo looked to the side not wanting to answer "nothing" was all he could say.

"Ichigo you can say it, I feel the same way too." Rukia exclaimed.

Ichigo sat up and pulled Rukia with him and sat her in his lap "Rukia, I adore you, I want to be with you! Rukia, I love you and I think I always have!"

Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and she said "I love you too Ichigo! Always have!"

**The End. **

**Authors Note:** While I was writing this, I always assumed that they would have sex at the end, but when I got there I felt like adding it would kind of ruin it. The whole topic of the story is oral sex, and I feel like this ending works. If you guys don't think so, I can add a second chapter where Ichigo teaches Rukia about another type of sex and really have a hot chapter devoted just to that. Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea, thanks guys! Haha Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Story:** Bubblegum

**Chapter:** Two (Final)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or its characters, I also do not own the the songs I wrote about. If I did, I would be rich, and wouldn't that be great?

**Pairing: **Rukia x Ichigo

**Author's Notes: **You guys asked for it, you got it! The IchiRuki sex scene, enjoy!

"Holy Shit Tatsuki, you didn't tell me it was going to be that good, I thought my body was going explode the whole damn time!" Rukia exclaimed as she sat down with her friends at lunch.

"Well, Rukia the thing is, it could have went bad as well, some guys are just, well, horrible at it." Tatsuki replied.

"Oh ya!" Orihime chimed in. "One time I had this boyfriend and he went down on me, it was so awful, I couldn't feel a thing, so I started playing a game on my phone while he was down there."

Rukia stared at them both with a big smirk and said, "Ichigo was NOT bad at it!"

"I kind of figured he wouldn't be, Ichigo is a dunce when it comes to woman, but he is also very intuitive at the same time and you know first hand, he is a very quick learner." Tatsuki replied.

Orihime who started sucking on a lollipop during the conversation looked down at it and thought about something else "Oh my god did you give him head?" She just about yelled.

Rukia's face immediately turned red from Orihime's outburst, as she lowered her head in embarrassment she whispered "Orihime Shhhh..."

"Well did you?" Tatsuki asked.

"Ya, after I came and finally caught my breath I told him I wanted to please him." Rukia replied.

Tatsuki looked to Orihime and said, "Our little girl is growing up!" Then they both pretended they were wiping tears out of their eyes.

"Out everything we talked about yesterday, you forgot to tell me about this 69 thing." Rukia exclaimed

"He didn't?" Tatsuki yelled.

"Oh he did!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I never thought Ichigo would be so...experimental, I thought he would be boring. It looks like you got yourself an undercover freak Rukia! You are in for some fun!" Tatsuki replied.

"Undercover freak?" Rukia asked confused.

"A person who is shy, normal, perfect at first appearance but get them in the bedroom and a whole new person comes out, one who will try anything, anywhere, and use anything." Tatsuki explained.

"Ya you will probably go into the bedroom one day and find Ichigo with chocolate syrup waiting for you." Orihime added.

"Well, if it is with Ichigo I will pretty much try anything." Rukia replied.

"Awww... You are in love!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"He told you he loved you didn't he?" Orhime asked.

Rukia just shook her head up and down with a smile.

"Did you guys do it?" Tatsuki asked.

"No, we didn't. We talked about it though, he put his hand to my face and gently rubbed my cheek with his thumb and said 'It is ok Rukia, I am fine with this, I won't pressure you, but just know whenever you are ready, so am I.'"

"Aww.. Ichigo is such a good guy, you are one lucky girl Rukia." Orihime responded.

"He told me when I was ready I would know, is that true?" Rukia asked.

Tatsuki and Orihime replied together "Oh ya, you will know." and then the bell rang.

Ichigo and Rukia were now officially together but their relationship never changed, they still bickered like school children, Rukia still beat the hell out of him for calling her 'midget', Ichigo would still comment on how crappy her drawings were, they still loved each other exactly the same. But, now they could kiss, hug, touch, and fool around together, but sex never ruled their relationship. In fact they had been dating for a month or two and they still hadn't had sex. But, one hot day in July that changed.

Ichigo first met Rukia when she hopped through his second story window with a sword attached to her hip in the middle of the night. It was creepy not normal. They became soul mates when Rukia took her zanpakuto, Sode No Shirayuki and stuck it straight through Ichigo's heart, changing his and her life forever. It was terrifying not normal. They became friends when Rukia decided that she was going to live in his closet. It was strange not normal. Even though they didn't realize it at the time, they fell in love when Ichigo rescued her from execution. It was impractical not normal. They first kissed when Rukia demanded oral sex. It was passionate not normal. Why should sex be any different, that just wouldn't fit the Ichigo and Rukia way.

The first time they had sex had to be strange, weird, or awkward. Ichigo didn't take her to a movie; they didn't have a romantic dinner and then take things back up to the bedroom. Nope, it didn't go that way in the least, and it wasn't Ichigo that initiated it. It was all Rukia.

It was a hot day in july, Rukia was in a trance as she laid on the grass reading her new book. Ichigo had bought it for her, it was a children's book but he knew she would like it. The book was one of his favorites when he was younger, it was 'The BFG' by Roald Dahl. She was reading about the giants drink 'frobscottle' when Ichigo yelled, "done."

Ichigo was in the driveway underneath his jeep, he was going rock-crawling today and had a few things to fix before he left, he had to disconnect the front sway bar to increase the articulation of the front axle, fix the broken u-joint, and add another leaf to give it more height. Rukia walked over to him and he rolled out from underneath the Jeep, he was wearing baggy jeans, that hung low on his hips, he didn't have a shirt on and he was sweating. He grabbed the rag from off of the hood and started wiping his hands off "you ready?" he asked.

Rukia couldn't even think straight, never mind respond. Something had happened to her, her body began to shake, her hands began sweat, her stomach began twist, and her mouth opened. Her eyes wandered all over his body. She had seen him naked before, she knew what he looked like, she knew he was hot and sexy, she knew he was jacked, built like a friggin' Mac truck. She knew all of this, but she had never seen him with his shirt off, the sun beaming on him with grease stains on his chest and face. He looked so manly and hot, oh, no she had never seen anything like this in her entire life, it made her blood boil.

After Ichigo finished wiping his hands, he looked up to her and saw her strange expression, he was confused by look and asked "Rukia what is wrong?"

Isshin who was watering the garden looked at the dazed Rukia and smiled. He had seen that look before, not on Rukia but on Masaki. It was the look women get when their natural carnal desires take over and they can't do anything but fill them.

Rukia didn't answer Ichigo's question she just continued to stare and when he finally walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and his rock solid body was only inches from her face she said, "Uh.. Um.. Ichigo, we need to go now."

Ichigo turned around and said, "Well, I want to get a bit cleaned up first."

Rukia's eyes open wide with frustration "Nope, no need, we need to go now." She said with her best begging and pleading voice.

Isshin covered his mouth to control his laughter, he never knew how truly dense his son was. He remembered the first time Masaki looked at him like that 'I knew it was on' he thought to himself. Not, Ichigo though, he was as dense as they come. Isshin was still truly mystified on how his son actually got a girl like Rukia to fall for him.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's wrist hard, and looked up at him with eyes that said 'if you don't come with me right now, I will kill you.'

Ichigo huffed in frustration and said, "Fine let's go" and he helped her into the Jeep.

"Rukia what has gotten into you?" Ichigo asked confused by the way she was acting.

"Just hurry up and drive to the trail." Rukia huffed.

"Alright, alright." Ichigo replied.

When they finally got to the trail, Ichigo slowly made his way through the deep ruts, over the rocks and fallen down trees and through the mud puddles. "Ok stop right here." Rukia said.

"Huh, why, wha.." But, before Ichigo could finish his question, Rukia had her seatbelt unbuckled and was climbing over the shifter into his lap.

"Ichigo!! You looked so fucking hot, it took all I had to not jump you right where you stood in the driveway." Rukia shouted.

Ichigo tried to ask her what she was talking about, but had trouble since Rukia's face was attacking his at the moment. "What are you talking about?" Ichigo managed to say in between breaths and kisses.

"Your pants were falling down on your hips, and your body was all sweaty and dirty, I wanted you so bad, uggghhh.... Ichigo I love you!" Rukia replied as she reached down and grabbed the seat adjuster. She yanked it hard making the seat fall all the way back. Rukia leaned down slow and whispered in his ear "Ichigo, I want you. I am ready and I want you NOW!"

If her words didn't make him instantly hard, her hot breath on his neck and ear did. Ichigo smiled and leaned up to meet her lips, he gave her a kiss and said "I want you too!"

Ichigo placed his hands on her thighs and slowly slid them up to her underwear, slipping his thumbs in each side and slid them down. Rukia helped by lifting each leg slipping them all the way off.

Rukia sat back down in his lap, straddling him "I really wish now, you would have let me clean up." Ichigo said.

"Oh, no! I like you just like this!" Rukia exclaimed, as she leaned back in for another kiss.

She slid her hands from Ichigo's shoulders, down his chest, and to his zipper. She lifted her body off of his and pulled his pants down. Ichigo reached between her legs and felt her pussy, making sure she was wet enough for him.

Ichigo grabbed his throbbing cock and looked into Rukia's eyes "this will probably hurt a bit, are you ready?"

"Mmm.. Hmm.." Rukia replied.

Ichigo positioned himself at her entrance and slowly thrusted into her, filling her. Rukia yelled and her body arched back. Ichigo didn't move once he was inside of her knowing she was in pain from the shear size of him, he waited for Rukia to say she was ready. Rukia tilted her head forward and looked right into Ichigo's eyes and gave him a light slap on the cheek and said with a grin "Fuck! That didn't just hurt a bit, that hurt a lot!"

Ichigo smiled at her "I know I am sorry."

"It's ok, I am all right." her pain was soon turning into pleasure.

Both of them them were thrilled to have the place to themselves, surrounded by the towering trees of the forest. Rukia thought to herself as she took several deep breaths of the cool air, 'I've been alone so long, and finally, finally, I've found someone that was right.' They had only been together for only a couple of months but had been soul mates for years, and every day he found a new way to make her smile. She couldn't remember ever being so totally in tune with another person, she constantly felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

Ichigo's muscular arms wrapped around her, and his kisses were gentle and loving at first, but soon they became more urgent. He began kissing her neck, on the spot that always made her shiver, and she giggled at the sensation. His fingers tugged at the hem of her dress and he pulled it over her head and threw it in the back seat, followed by her bra.

Rukia silently thanked the gods that had made it so everyone else to stayed away. Rukia couldn't believe they were naked like this, completely exposed under the sun without a care as to who might be looking. They kissed again, skin against skin, his breath soft in her mouth. She imagined they were the only two people in the world.

With her thighs still trembling, from Ichigo's first thrust, Rukia began to move her body, taking his hard cock deeper into wet pussy. Ichigo's body jerked with every movement, his hands gently reaching for her face as the pleasure overtook him. Rukia felt powerful doing this to him, controlling his cock, taking him to the very edge of climax. Both of them moaned loudly together as they made love.

Rukia began riding him like a wild woman, uninhibited and abandoned to pleasure. Ichigo feeling his own orgasm build, rubbed her clit, as she came her pussy clenched around his pumping cock, and Ichigo exploded inside of her.

They laid together exhausted in the seat, looking up at the treetops and listening to the trees move with the breeze. Ichigo put his arms around Rukia's shoulders and pulled her into his chest and they laid there, naked in each others arms for the next half hour.

Ichigo leaned forward and pushed Rukia's hair out of her face, looked deep into her eyes and said "Rukia, I love you so much."

Rukia tilted her head to the side, planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and said, "I love you too!"

"There is a spot up a head where the stream makes a pool you can swim in, you want to go?" Ichigo asked?

"Aww.. That would be great." Rukia responded.

They put their clothes back on and Ichigo started the Jeep and began driving further into the woods. "Here we are." Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ohh Ichigo, it is beautiful!" Rukia shouted with glee as she looked at the site before her. The stream formed a deep pool of water that was surrounded by huge boulders, and trees that formed a perfect circle around it letting the sun rays shine right down on the water.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Ichigo asked as he climbed out of the jeep putting his hands on his hips eyeing the view before him.

Rukia pulled her sundress off and jumped into the water, Ichigo just laughed and said to himself "That is my girl, no sexy dive, just a perfect cannonball."

As Rukia came back to the surface she yelled, "Come on in Ichigo the water is perfect!"

Ichigo undressed and decided to take a more graceful approach and walk in into the water. He swam over to Rukia, she was relishing the feel of water against her bare skin, slowly moving her legs, arms and fingers through the water. When Ichigo reached her, they began kicking and splashing at each other, they lost themselves in the moment, chuckling and panting and then he pulled her naked body to his. "You are so beautiful" he said as he pulled her face up to his for a kiss.

"And you are so handsome!" She responded.

Rukia hadn't realized what he had done until she felt the cold on her back. Ichigo had pinned her between him and a boulder. He reached down and grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around his waist. He cupped her face in his hand and began forcefully kissing her. Rukia pulled away, smiled and said "you want to do it again, don't you?"

"Mmm..Hmm.." He said before he kissed her again. "Is that ok with you?" he asked before taking her nipple in his mouth.

She let out a soft moan and gave the same reply back "Mmm..Hmm.."

His hands were on her ass, grasping it, kneading her flesh with urgency. They were wrapped in each other, enjoying the feel of slippery skin. Ichigo took her wrists in one of his hands pinned them above her head.

Rukia looked happily up into his eyes, the sun was behind him, haloing his head with orange light. Ichigo positioned his hard cock at her entrance and looked into her eyes to make sure she wanted him to continue. She nodded once.

Ichigo slid his cock into her pussy, it hurt but not as bad as the first time. It only took her a few seconds this time for the pain to subside. When it did she pulled him in for a kiss. Ichigo wanted to be in charge this time around so he grabbed her wet hair with his free hand and pulled her head back to suck and nibble on her neck. Rukia clenched her teeth to stop herself from moaning too loud. Ichigo pulled away from her and said, "It is ok baby, you can moan and scream as loud as you want, there is nobody around to hear you!"

Rukia smiled, knowing Ichigo was going to have her screaming his name in no time. Ichigo took her breast to his mouth, and flicked his tongue against her nipple. He let his free hand explore her curves and then he grabbed her ass and pulled her body even closer to him and then he began to slowly thrust in and out of her, making the water splash in between them.

With every push and pull Rukia's moaning became louder. Ichigo couldn't believe how great her tight, wet pussy felt wrapped around his cock. He couldn't believe how sexy she looked with her head tilted back and mouth open. He could have cum, just by watching her and listening to the moans and screams coming from her mouth, she was gorgeous and she was all his.

Ichigo let go of Rukia's hands and she leaned forward and wrapped them around his neck. Ichigo gripped her hips tight to pound into her harder and deeper. He couldn't see her face anymore but her moans and screams were right in his ear and that was good enough. The pleasure was building up inside of Rukia, her breathing was becoming erratic, as she was about to cum she dug her nails deep into the skin on Ichigo's shoulders and screamed "Ohhh..Ichigo, I am going to cum, fuck me hard!"

Ichigo loved the feeling of Rukia's fingernails tearing at his skin, it mixed well with the pure pleasure he was feeling down below and her scream was like music to his ears. As her pussy pulsated from her orgasm around his cock Ichigo squeezed her hips and pushed deep inside of her one last time as he came.

As they stand there in the water still panting from their encounter, enjoying a perfect and loving moment, Ichigo grabed her by the shoulders and playfully dunked her under the water and swam away.

Rukia swam back to the surface, spit the water out of her mouth and yelled "I will get you for that you stupid strawberry."

"I doubt it midget!" Ichigo yelled back as he splashed her in the face.

Playful but not normal.

**The End…**


End file.
